Receuil de Drabbles
by Love-Fiction-2000
Summary: Voici un Receuil de Drabbles (mini OS) sur le thème de Fairy Tail. Des couples sympa, des pensées ou des réflexions...ces Drabbles peuvent être tragiques, drôles, romantiques, dramatiques...
1. Dis moi tout !

J'écrivais irrégulièrement, car j'écris ce qui me passe par la tête ! Des couples que je n'ai pas le temps de faire en fiction...mais l'envie ne manque pas !

Voici mon premier drabble ! Un couple que j'affectionne particulièrement !

Bonne lecture ! Review pour me donner votre avis !

\- Kawai !

Le cri de la jeune barmaid de Fairy Tail retentit dans la guilde.

Une jeune blonde, à côté d'elle, rougit violemment.

\- Mira, moins fort s'il te plais !

La blanche applaudis et souris.

\- Mais Lucy ! Tu te rend compte de ce que tu me demande ! Tu m'annonce que tu est en couple puis tu me demande de me taire ! Tu est folle !

La blonde devint encore plus rouge et jeta un regard gêné aux membres de la guilde qui, bien sûr, n'avaient rien raté de l'échange des deux femmes.

\- Luceeeeeee !

Natsu s'approcha en courant et s'arrêta net devant sa coéquipière.

\- C'est qui ?! Dit le moiiiiii !, geignit le rose comme un enfant.

La blonde secoua la tête, moqueuse.

\- Nan !

Le rose se dirigea alors vers la barmaid.

\- Miraaaaa...dit moi tout !

La blonde surgit devant lui et agrippa son ami. Apres un bon coup sur la tête, elle l'envoya sur Grey. Ce dernier, tentant d'en apprendre plus auprès de Mira, ne le vit pas arriver. Les deux curieux furent punis par la blonde ainsi, et une bagarre générale démarra.

La jolie blanche s'approcha doucement de Lucy en souriant.

\- Tu est maligne...

\- Je sais...mais bon. Ils veulent trop en savoir !

La blanche la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Tu va leur dire ?

Lucy sourit discrètement et leva les yeux. Son regard accrocha celui ambré d'un mage blond a l'étage. Les deux se sourirent, complices.

\- On verra...

Elle sortit de la guilde, bientôt suivie du mage S qui venait de descendre de l'étage. Luxus soupira devant l'air rêveur de Mirajane, puis suivi sa copine à l'extérieur.

Qui aurait cru ?

Personne. Et c'était ça qu'aimait le couple. La nature fait si bien les choses...


	2. Je ne peux pas être avec elle

\- Je ne peux pas être avec elle.

Et je le savais.

J'étais un esprit, et elle, ma maîtresse.

J'obéissais au roi des esprits célestes, et elle a son instinct.

Elle m'avais sauvé et je l'avais sauvée.

Nous étions liés l'un à l'autre, mais pas comme je le souhaitais.

Ma vie était une routine, où les seuls vrais moment de bonheurs étaient mon passage sur terre, à ses côtés. Mais c'était aussi une routine...

Elle partait en mission, se battait, je la sauvais. Nous nous regardions longuement dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses deux coéquipiers s'approche et nous interrompent dans ce moment de pure intimité, pour lui parler. Elle me remerciais alors et je repartais rêver d'elle dans mon monde.

Je rêvais de cet instant, où je lui avouerais mes sentiments et elle en ferait de même, avouant à demi mot que nous partageons les mêmes. Je l'embrasserais longuement et amoureusement, et elle y répondrais...elle convaincrais le roi des esprits que ce n'est pas un crime en l'appelant "vieux moustachu". Il se laisserais convaincre et nous vivrions heureux tout les deux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit âgée. Et a ce moment là nous nous rejoindrions au ciel tout les deux, où nous aurions vécu à jamais...ensemble. Heureux.

Ce que j'ignorais, c'est que ce moment viendrais.

Et qu'il me fallait juste apprendre à être patient.


	3. Grey-sama !

\- Grey-sama ! Jubia vous a fait des gâteaux !

\- Monsieur Grey !

\- Monsieur Grey, vous voulez accompagner Jubia a la patinoire ?

\- Grey-sama est si beau !

\- Monsieur Grey, votre pantalon !

La jeune fille faite d'eau s'efforçait de plaire à son cher Monsieur Grey, à qui elle avait offert son coeur voila déjà plusieurs années.

Elle criait à qui voulait l'entendre que cet homme était le plus beau du monde, considérait la jeune Heartfilia comme une rivale de taille, sans même comprendre les regards langoureux que cette dernière et le dragon slayer rose se lançaient, et courait à la suite de son Maitre nuit et jour, sans repos.

Pourtant, le jeune Ice-maker ne semblait pas réagir a ses déclarations. De nombreuses fois il l'avait rejetée, plus ou moins violemment, mais tentait surtout de lui échapper.

Mais la jeune fille ne désespérait pas. Elle comprenait ce que je ressentait Grey, car elle ressentait la même chose envers Leon. Mais, tout comme Leon espérait que Jubia craque pour lui, la jeune fille priait pour que son brun la choisisse.

Inépuisable.

Toute la guilde semblait désolée pour la pauvre Maitre de l'eau, qui ne flanchait jamais en public, ne montrant sa faiblesse que lorsqu'elle était seule, s'autorisant a craquer de temps à autres.

Malgré tout, un jour arriverait où...

\- Jubia ?

La jeune fille sursauta

\- Monsieur Grey ?! Qu'est ce que Jubia peut faire pour vous ?

Le brun eu l'un de ces sourires qui faisaient chavirer le coeur déjà liquide de la bleue. Il s'avança vers elle.

\- Rester à mes côtés. Ça me plairait beaucoup pour commencer...

* * *

En l'honneur de Jubia.

Restons positifs. Elle va vivre !


	4. L'Histoire des Fées

Petit Drabble sortit au lycée, dans la queue pour le self

* * *

Une magnifique blonde attendait dans sa guilde. Les événements allaient de bon trains, et le mariage s'approchait a grand pas. Elle n'osait croire que dans quelques jours, sa meilleure amie allait épouser cet homme.  
Elle l'avait vu venir mais ne le réalisait pas. Elle, si fragile, si gentille et douce, fiancée a un rustre au cœur de guimauve. Ils étaient tellement incompatibles qu'ils en devenaient vitaux l'un pour l'autre. Si étranges, mais adorables. Voir cette brute d'apparence insensible devenir un gros Nounours auprès de la mage des mots amusait tout les membres de la guilde. Il craquait littéralement sur la plus gentille et compatissante des mages de Fairy Tail. Sur celle qu'il avait attaqué et crucifié.  
La blonde esquisse un sourire en y repensant. Ce n'étais pas si étrange, étant donné que ce même homme, qui l'avait également blessée physiquement et moralement, était désormais son meilleur ami. Sa "Bunny girl". Elle était fière que son meilleur ami et sa sœur de cœur se marient.

* * *

Le jour du mariage, ils prononcèrent leurs vœux et s'embrassèrent devant l'assistance entière, non sans que la jeune mage de rougisse.  
Au niveau de la fête et de la distribution des cadeaux, tel un anniversaire en blanc, Lucy s'approcha de sa meilleure amie, un paquet sous le bras. Elle le lui tendit  
\- Je suis très heureuse pour toi Levy. Gajeel fera un excellent mari.  
Le petite bleue rougis terriblement.  
\- Et un bon père...  
Lucy beugua. Elle posa précipitamment son cadeau sur une table et serra les mains de son amie dans les siennes  
\- Tu lui a dit ?  
\- Non...je le ferais tout a l'heure ...j'espère qu'il sera heureux...  
Lucy sourit  
\- Bien sur !  
Elle reprit son cadeau et le lui tendit  
\- Pour toi !  
Levy ouvrit le cadeau et se précipita dans les bras de son amie  
\- Merci !  
Lucy sourit  
\- Tu sera la première...  
Levy compris le double sens de cette phrase et passa une main sur le livre de la jolie blonde. Il était fini. Le titre était inscrit sur la couverture ne lettres d'or. "L'histoire des fées".

* * *

Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas compris (car je suis assez tordue !), la phrase "Tu sera la pere première veut dire deux choses : La 1ere a lire ce livre et la 1ere a compte pour Gajeel.


	5. Lui

Petit drabble inspiré par l'Arc Tartaros, lorsque Erza est détenue par Kyouka...

* * *

Dès l'instant où elle avait prononcé ces mots, plus rien n'avait compté.

Depuis des heures elle me torturait, m'électrocutait, me tourmentait, pour savoir où il était "lui". Et courageusement, je lui mentait, pleurant, hurlant que je ne savait rien, priant pour qu'elle me tue immédiatement, pour que je ne risque pas de révéler mon terrible secret.

Si elle apprenait où il était, elle le tuerait. Alors je tenais bon.

Je restais muette, pestant silencieusement contre mes chaînes, serrant les dents face à cette demone impitoyable qui me rendait à l'état de victime.

Natsu et Lissana avaient finis par venir me sauver, et j'étais passée de victime a bourreau. Je tenais ma vengeance.

Je les avaient envoyé sauver Mirajane, qui, j'espérais, avait échappé à toute cette torture. Et j'avais commencé mon interrogatoire bien trop gentil a mon goût.

Puis elle avait déclaré que Face était déclenchée. Et mon coeur s'était arrêté. Mes pensées, devenues fouillis, s'étaient immédiatement organisée pour me permettre de comprendre le terrible sous entendu.

Ils l'avaient trouvé.

J'avais, je ne sais où, trouvé la force de la questionner.

Elle avait esquissé un sourire, mais avait avoué...

Ils ne t'avaient pas tué.

Kyouka avait annoncé avoir activé Face via un autre moyen.

Une autre mort. Mais pas la tienne.

Je respirais enfin.

Parce qu'elle aurait put me faire ce qu'elle voulait, j'aurais survécu a tout.

Mais pas a ta mort.


End file.
